Infinity League: No Road Home
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: (INFINITY VERSE) Heroes from the past, present and future collide when the Infinity League must journey through time and space in order to stop a time traveling evil from rewriting all of history, but can the League save the timeline without damaging it themselves?
1. Time is Relative

**AUTHOR'S (well, more publisher in this case) NOTES: So, here's a mini-series that my colaborator thought of that will be written as I continue work on the next two Spotlights and Ch 3 of Dark Phoenix. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I am.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Infinity League: No Road Home

Chapter 1: Time is Relative

* * *

Michelangelo was bored.

His brothers had all been called away for different missions. Leo had been sent on a mission to spy on Cobra's latest activities, Raph and Casey was assisting in clean up duties in Mexcio City after a fight between Kumonga and Anguirus left it in ruin and Donnie was helping Professor Utonium and Dr. Wakeman with an experiment that required them to be off the tower in order to keep damage to a minimal. April had just gotten off duty an hour ago and was headed back for some rest, thus leaving the youngest of the four turtles alone in the Tower.

Well, alone wasn't exactly the right word Mikey would use, for there were a few heroes still roaming around the orbital station. It had been one of those times when the Infinity League had been stretched thin and only a handful of heroes were left to keep watch during the wee hours of the night.

Since the Turtles had joined the League, they had been welcome with open arms. Not just by their metahuman peers, but also by the world at large. While his brothers were hesitant of stepping out of the shadows and into the public, Mikey was more than ecstatic to be out in the open. Granted, it was difficult at first for people to accept the four brothers as heroes, but, after a while, they were hailed as the heroes they always knew they were. But today, the young ninja didn't feel like a hero. More like a bored teenager with nothing to do but lay on the bed in his quarters and toss smoke bombs at the wall.

Just then, the young mutant heard a knock at his door. Curious, he went to open it and found a rather irate looking Ulrich looking back at him wile holding a bucket in his hand.

"Yo, what up, Ulrich?" Mikey greeted.

"I was helping Soos with cleaning out the old cold storage unit and I found something that belongs to you," the swordsman stated.

He lifted the bucket up for Mikey to see. Moments later, a small, cat-shaped head poked its head out of the bucket and meowed at the teen turtle. This was Mikey's mutant pet, Ice Cream Kitty.

"How many times do you have to be told to keep your stupid ice cream cat out of the Tower?!" Ulrich demanded.

"Hey, that could be anyone's mutated dessert kitty!" Mikey defended. "...But yeah, she's mine."

"Send it back home now, Mikey!" Ulrich ordered as he roughly shoved the bucket into the turtle's hands.

"Hey, why are you getting bent all out of shape over this?" the ninja turtle demanded. "Odd brings Kiwi up here all the time and you don't bust him for that!"

"That's because Odd keeps him in his room and not in a place where people put their food," his teammate replied sharply.

"Oh, come on Ulrich, she wasn't hurting anything," Mikey said. "She get's lonely when I'm not at home."

"Get it off this Tower, now, or so help me I will shoot that thing out of an airlock!" Ulrich warned.

"Not if I stick you in one first!" Mikey shot back.

The two heroes stared one another down for what seemed like forever, ready to pounce on one another if given the chance. Thankfully, a voice called out to the two teen heroes before either one could throw a punch.

"Whoa, looks like I got here just in time," Penn said as he approached his teammates. "You two look like you could blow off some steam. Well, it just so happens that we're having a little sparring match with the new recruit in the training room."

The two stared each other down for a few more moments before finally backing off.

"Yeah, I could use something to hit," Ulrich said as he backed off.

With that, the swordsman headed off in the direction of the training room, leaving the Ninja Turtle with a feeling of anger and confusion in the pit of his stomach.

"Jeez, what crawled up his butt?" he asked.

"He and Yumi had another fight today," Penn replied.

Mikey wasn't surprised by that reason as to why Ulrich was in such a bad mood. While the two were good as teammates, they were pretty toxic for one another as lovers. Both Ulrich and Yumi had a tendency to be a bit possessive with one another, and that meant they could get jealous of anyone who they talked to that wasn't them. Whenever they fought, they didn't care where they did so, whether that be in the mess hall, the training room or even in the middle of a mission briefing. The couple would constantly break up only to get back together a few days later before repeating the process all over again.

"It was bad," the ginger continued. "Like, Duke had to step in and split them up."

"Dude, that's messed up," Mikey noted. "Like, why do they keep doing this to one another?"

"It's hard to say," Penn admitted. "I guess sometimes broken people think they can fix each other, but instead only break one another further."

"Whoa, that's deep," the turtle noted. "I'm glad you and Sashi have a stable relationship."

"Oh, yeah...totally," Penn answered slowly, not wanting to acknowledge his and Sashi's mental drama at the moment. **[1]** "Come on, let's see what the new girl can do."

* * *

The two heroes followed Ulrich into the training room, all the while Mikey carried his mutant pet in the bucket Ulrich had put him in. When they entered the training room, they found the rest of the remaining heroes that were left on the tower watching the new recruit fighting Marco. The heroes in question were Queen Bee, Stanford Pines, Peridot, Buttercup, Brooklyn, Jet Jaguar, the Blue Ranger, Gaz and the G.I. Joe medic, Doc, all of whom were watching the sparring match between Marco and his opponent. (with the exception of Gaz, who was paying more attention to her Game Slave 2)

The other fighter was the new recruit by the name of Chun-Li. An Interpol agent who, along with her squad-mates, Guile and Cammy White, had recently been recruited into the Infinity League by Kim Possible. The reasoning behind this was not just because of there excellent fighting prowess, but also because of their knowledge of Shadaloo, which had been become a growing threat to the Infinity League as of late.

Currently, Marco was on the defensive as he tried to block and evade the series of lightning fast kicks that Chun-Li was throwing his way. Finally, after trying to hold his own for as long as he did, a single kick managed to slip past his defenses and sent the young man flying backwards into a wall. Even with the body armor Marco was wearing, the young martial artist could still feel the impact from the Interpol agent's foot against his chest. After hitting the wall, the young man slid down before laying on the ground, gasping for air.

"Daaaammmmnnn!" Penn said in shock while Doc ran over to Marco's side. "You okay, dude?"

"I think my heart stopped beating for five seconds," Marco replied, still reeling from the hit as the Joe's medic helped him up before looking over to Chun-Li. "Uh, good match."

"Feel free to fight me any time," the agent commented, bowing in respect.

She then looked at the rest the team.

"Would anyone else like to train with me?" she asked.

Buttercup was about to put her hand up before Brooklyn quickly put it down for it. The last time the pint-sized powerhouse sparred with anyone was Grimlock, and the two ending up causing severe damage to the fourth floor of Skyward Tower. It was then that Ulrich stepped forward, much to the surprise of the others.

"I'll take that offer," he stated with smirk.

The two combatants bowed in respect to on another before each taking a battle stance. They stayed in their respective poses for several silent, tense moments before the two fighters rushed at one another. Ulrich made the first attack by throwing a punch, but Chun-Li easily blocked it and brought her knee up to strike the younger fighter in the gut, nearly knocking the wind out of Ulrich's body in the process. The swordsman retaliated by attempting to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Chun-Li effortlessly ducked under the kick before bringing her her foot in a vertical motion and uppercutting the teen in the jaw, sending him flying into the air before falling hard on his back.

In a matter of seconds, the fight was over, or so one would think. With an angry growl, Ulrich ignored the pain in his chest and jumped back to his feet, drawing his katanas as he did.

"Ulrich, no!" Ford shouted.

"It's alright, Ford," Chun-Li assured calmly. "Let him come."

No sooner had she said that did Ulrich lunge toward her with his swords at the ready. Chun-Li again effortlessly evaded the teen's attacks, dodging the relentless swipes of Ulrich's swords. The other heroes watched in stunned awe as the Interpol agent continued to dodge the swordsman's blades. It was almost as if she was dancing away from the attacks, but the true martial artists among them, such as Mikey, Marco and Penn, knew what the woman's real battle strategy was: She was waiting for the perfect opening to strike. Those who had sparred with Ulrich in the past knew that he was a force to be reckoned with, but today was different. He wasn't the great fighter he was known to be, for his anger over losing the first round, coupled with his fight with Yumi, had made him wild and unbalanced. In other words: he had already lost this fight before it started.

Chun-Li then did several back flips away from Ulrich, who used his super speed to get right back in front of her. This time, when he slashed out with one of his swords, he managed to leave a small cut on the side of the agent's dress. The first hit the made on her person. Feeling brave from the light hit, Ulrich charged in blindly, but before he could make another move, Chun-Li suddenly reached out with her hands and pressed them up against Ulrich's torso.

"Kikoken!" she cried out.

Suddenly, a small blue ball of energy came out of the woman's hands and sent Ulrich flying back several feet from his opponent and sliding across the ground before finally coming to a stop when his head hit the wall. Ulrich forced himself to stand up again to try another attack, but just as he raised his sword again, he felt the vice like grip of someone's hand on his wrist. He turned to see who had grabbed him and saw that it was Jet Jaguar, who waved his finger in shame at the teen as he did.

"That's enough, Ulrich," Ford declared. "The fight's over."

"...Fine," the swordsman grunted as he shook out of the robot's grip.

"You let your anger cloud your judgement," Chun-Li informed the teen. "If I was fighting for real, I could've killed you."

"Duly noted," Ulrich shrugged off. "But if this was a real fight-"

"You would've been arrested for murder," Ford cut him off. "What were you even thinking?! Chun-Li is one of us, and you just attacked her!"

"You better lay off, Ford," Ulrich warned.

"Or what?" Buttercup asked sharply. "You gonna try something with all of us in this room?"

"Just chill, bro," Mikey advised. "We're all friends here."

Before Ulrich could say anything else, a bright blue flash of light engulfed the room, nearly blinding everyone in the process. When the light faded away, a blue portal stood in the middle of the room. Everyone instantly took up a position and surrounded the strange portal, all the while wondering how it managed to enter Skyward Tower in the first place. The league's orbital base was safeguarded from any sort of dimensional incursions due to the multiple barriers, shields and even magic spells and incantations that surrounded it in order to prevent any and all forms of trans-dimensional intrusions into the base.

"Shelia, we have a problem!" the Blue Ranger said into his communicator. "We need you down here, now!"

In an instant, the tower's A.I. made her appearance in the training room. Upon 'seeing' the portal, Shelia was equally surprised to see it here as well.

"What in the world is that?!" she exclaimed.

"That's what you need to tell us!" Ford demanded. "We need you to scan it and figure out where this came from!"

As ordered, Shelia began to run a scan on the portal before giving them an answer.

"I'm detecting a massive amount of temporal energy," Sheila explained.

"Wait, temporal?" Penn asked. "You mean that this is a kind of time vortex?"

"I'm about 97.8% certain of it," the A.I affirmed. "And it's unstable."

"Everybody, back up!" the Blue Ranger told the others. "We don't want to get sucked in!"

"I'm more worried about what might come out of it," Doc noted.

Suddenly, a figure spewed out from the portal, making everyone collectively jump back in response. The newcomer was a woman dressed in a blue suit with strange gems on the chest piece and long blue cape. She wore an equally strange helmet atop her head that almost had the appearance of a clock and carried a strange, hourglass-shaped staff in her hands. Just as the others had readied for a fight, Mikey instantly knew who this newcomer was.

"Renet?" he asked as he approached the woman. "Is that you?"

"Michelangelo?" the girl replied before hugging the mutant turtle. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"...So, I take it you two know each other then?" Peridot asked.

"She's a friend of mine," Mikey explained. "She's a super awesome and super cute time traveler!"

"Oh, great..." Ulrich groaned. "Time travel."

"Thank God I finally found you, Mikey," the time traveler said. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" the Ninja Turtle questioned.

"It's Savanti." Renet answered. "He's back."

"Sava-who now?" Queen Bee inquired.

"Ugly demon-looking dude," the Ninja Turtle answered before looking back at Renet. "What happened, Renet?"

"Savantini is after Time Baby's Chrono-Essence," Renet explained.

"Wait, Time Baby?" Ulrich said before looking over to Ford. "Isn't he that guy who ran the Time Agency?"

"He was until Bill killed him," the scientist replied.

Time Baby was a being from the distant future who controlled the Time Agency. An organization that was meant to keep the timeline intact so that Time Baby could rule the future. However, the time-controlling infant was slain by Bill Cipher when he attempted to stop the demon from expanding his Weirdmageddon across the universe.

"Ugh, why are there so many time traveling groups?!" Buttercup groaned in frustration.

"Because time is constantly in a flux," Renet answered. "People assume that time is like a straight line when, really, it's like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff. So, much like your world's governments, multiple agencies and groups exist in order to keep the balance within the timestream. Then, there are those, like Clockwork, who oversee all of time and safeguard certain fixed points from being altered."

"Ok, back up a sec. You sad something about Chrono-Essence," Marco noted. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the temporal remains of Time Baby," Renet said. "After Bill killed him, his energy was scattered throughout the timestream. His Chrono-Essence was like his life blood and the source of his power."

"And if this Savanti guy gets it, he'll wreck the timestream, right?" Brooklyn gathered.

"Big time," the time mistress confirmed. "Time Baby was one of the most powerful Time Masters in history, right behind Clockwork and Vector Prime. If Savanti finds all the traces of his Chrono-Essence, he could do some serious damage."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick his butt!" Mikey declared.

"It's not that simple, Michelangelo," Ford interjected. "We can't just up an leave the Tower. What if there's a crisis and the League needs us?"

"If we don't stop Savanti, there might not even be an Infinity League," Mikey countered. "Trust me, dudes, this guy is dangerous, and if we don't stop him, then he could seriously wreck everything!"

"I'm with Mikey on this," Brooklyn agreed. "I say we get this guy before he tries anything."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Buttercup responded.

"But it's not just Savanti we have to worry about. It's us, too," Ford furthered. "If we're not careful, then we could do just as much damage to history as he could."

"Ford does have a point," Peridot added. "A single misstep on even the smallest bug could, in theory, alter the very fabric of time."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Doc spoke up. "Yes, it's dangerous to do this, but if we don't do anything, then this Savanti guy will win regardless."

Doc did have a point. Time Travel was dangerous in of itself, but, if they merely ignored this threat, then Savanti would do untold damage to all of time and space. It was then that that the League members made their decision.

"Let's do it," Penn said on behalf of everyone else.

With that, the League members quickly prepped themselves for their mission. Penn went to go put his suit on while Ulrich put on his mask that covered his mouth. Ford, Doc, Peridot and the Blue Ranger gathered up whatever scientific tools they would need for the trip. Meanwhile, Mikey put his pet back in the cold storage unit. The other members, such as Chun-Li, Jet Jaguar and Marco, were steadying themselves for what was to come. Then there were others, like Gaz, who merely brushed off the whole experience as just another Tuesday on the Tower. Finally, once everyone was ready, Renet handed the group a strange, clock-shaped radar and vials.

"These will help you track of and contain the Chrono-Essence once you find it," Renet explained. "I've managed to locate all the points in time where they're hidden in. I'll stay behind to keep the time portal open and stay in contact with all of you."

"And I'll keep the rest of the League informed of what's going on in case someone comes back to the tower" Sheila added.

The assembled group of heroes looked at the portal before them. They then all took one last at one another before stepping into the the portal and being whisked away by the very sands of time.

* * *

**[1] - To have a better understanding of the hardships of what Penn is currently going through, read the seventh Infinity Verse Spotlight centered around Jazz Fenton titled "Sanctuary."**


	2. Of Heroes and History

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Infinity League: No Road Home

Chapter 2: Of Heroes and History

* * *

The first thing Marco saw when he stepped out of the portal was the sunlight beaming down on him. He could hear the sounds of waves and calls of seagulls in the air. He discovered that he was on his back and whatever surface he was laying on was hard. He tried to pick himself off of the ground, but when he attempted to do so, he felt something sharp suddenly poking at his chest. He looked down to see a cutlass aimed at his torso.

Marco's line of sight followed the blade to see who was holding it, though he had a pretty good idea as to who was threatening to jam such a weapon through his person. Sure enough, he found a pirate holding the cutlass in his hands, and his attacker wasn't alone. Behind the pirate was now doubt his crew, and that was assuming that this was the captain looking at him. They were no doubt scared by the man who was just spit out of a time vortex and was laying on their ship. Not wanting to start a fight, Marco attempted to do the one thing that would keep the two parties unharmed.

"Uh...parlay?" he asked innocently.

"Sorry mate, but that doesn't work here," the pirate denied. "Now then, might I inquire the nature of as to what you and strange, stone friend are doing here and as to how you came aboard my ship so suddenly?"

"Trust me, it's a long story, and I don't have time to tell you," Marco replied before noting something the pirate said. "Wait, stone friend?"

The young hero turned his head to see the now stone form of Brooklyn standing beside him. From what he understood about the Gargoyles, they could only be active during the night and turned to stone when they came in contact with sunlight. What also took Marco aback was the fact that it was only he and Brooklyn that were here and not the rest of the team. Did they make it through? Were they lost in time? Marco didn't know, but what he was aware of was that, if he didn't do anything now, then he and Brooklyn would be dead and Savanti would get his hands on the Chrono-Essence in this time period.

"Look, I'm sorry we ended up on your ship, but I don't have time for this," Marco declared. "Just let me and my friend go, or else this gonna end really bad for you."

"You seem pretty confident, lad," the pirate captain said with a smirk. "I'm almost going to feel bad about killing you."

"Who are you anyway?" Marco asked.

"You mean you've never heard of me?" the pirate asked. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

He then drew a matchlock pistol and pointed at the young man's head to keep him from making a move.

"And you're going to be tied to your ugly friend and thrown overboard for trespassing on my ship," Jack declared. "Savy?"

Members Jack's crew then came up to Marco and began to tie him up against Brooklyn. As they did, Marco could only think of two things: How was he going to get out of this, and, more importantly, where were the others?

* * *

"Oh...my...stars!" Peridot cried out as she gazed upon her new surroundings. "This is astonishing!"

Peridot, along with Buttercup, had been sent even further back in time than Marco and Brooklyn had been. The duo had been sent back to a time when early man was still evolving on a still young Earth. While Peridot was through the roof over her first experience with time travel, Buttercup had done it enough times to the point where the wonder had lost its effect on her.

"Can you believe it, Buttercup?" the Gem said with enthusiasm in her voice. "This is a point in time when the earth was uninfluenced by any alien interaction outside of the Engineers who helped kick-start the evolution of mankind. But in just twenty-five years from now, Homeworld ships will arrive on Earth and begin colonization of the planet. I mean, a civil war will break out later on that will lead to over six thousand years of hostilities between Earth and Homeworld, but it all works out in the end!"

"Can we focus on finding the Chrono-Essence?" Buttercup insisted.

"Oh, right, sorry," Peridot answered sheepishly.

She then pulled out the device Renet had given to them. The device pinged, indicating the location of the Chrono-Essence. Buttercup lifted off the ground to fly, but then floated low to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the Gem inquired.

"Yeah..." Buttercup breathed out. "I think the ride here just made me feel nauseous, that's all. I'll get over it."

Peridot had the feeling that there was more to what she was letting on, but she knew better than to try get more answers out of the pint-sized powerhouse. So, the two headed off in the direction of of where the Chrono-Essence was. However, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by another group of time travelers, ones that had been here longer than Peridot and Buttercup.

"What's a Gem doing here?" one of the onlookers said. "They shouldn't know about this world yet."

"Maybe it's a scout?" another voice posed. "That was a Peridot. They often get sent out on scientific expeditions."

"But what kinda Gem was with that Peridot?" a third voice questioned. "And why's that Peridot so small for that matter?"

"Maybe they're mutants or something?" a female voice suggested.

"Perhaps, my love," another onlooker said. "But do they come here as friend, or foe?"

"Well, if Cybertron's wars with Homeworld are any indication, this is not good news for us," the leader of the group stated.

"So, what's the play, Optimus?" Cheator asked his leader.

"For now, we follow them and see what they're after," Optimus Primal answered. "When we find out, then we'll deal with them."

* * *

"So, walking's the plan?"

"For now, yes."

"Really? You think we should at least get our bearings first?"

"Not unless we want to damage the timeline, we don't."

"You know, you're really no fun."

"I get that a lot from my brother."

"I'm sure you do," Penn muttered under his breath.

The ginger and scientist had been traveling through the dense forest of whatever time period the vortex had spat them out at, and during that time, Penn had wanted to at least get a lay of the land and perhaps see if the other teammates had arrived in this forest, or at least figure out what era in time they had arrived in. However, Ford was adamant that they do everything in their power not to do any harm to this point in time regardless of when and where they had ended up in. What also had Penn on edge was that, during his prep for this mission, he had forgotten to take his anti-depressants before leaving the Tower, something he was supposed to do once everyday but had put it off.

"I don't know about you Ford, but we should at least see if the others made it here as well," Penn suggested strongly.

"We need to keep our interaction with this time period to a minimum," Ford restated. "The sooner we collect Time Baby's Chrono-Essence the sooner we can leave."

"Look, I know you want to do the whole 'Prime Directive' thing here, but I don't like going on a mission blindly," the teen countered.

Suddenly, Ford came to an abrupt stop, carefully scanning the surrounding area. Before Penn could ask him what had spooked him, Ford grabbed him and pulled him to the ground just as an arrow flew over Penn's head and struck the tree he was standing beside. The two time-displaced heroes turned their heads to see a sight they were not expecting see. It was a young Japanese girl dressed in a modern day school uniform holding a bow. Confused by this sight at first, they then noticed that the girl was not alone. Behind the girl was a young man dressed in a monk's robes, a young woman dressed in a suit of black and red armor with a massive boomerang strapped to her back, a boy with fox ears and a tail, a large fox-like creature and young man dressed in red with long white hair and had a necklace, dog ears atop his head and yellow, dog-like eyes.

"Ford..." Penn began. "I think we're in Japan."

"Whatever gave it away?" his teammate replied.

"_I don't know who or what you are, but your going to tell where Naraku is hiding, or else I'm gonna tear you to shreds!_" the dog boy demanded in Japanese.

"_We don't know anyone named Naraku!_" Penn shouted back in the same language as the two stood back up. "_We mean you no harm!_"

"Wait, you speak Japanese?" Ford asked, clearly dumbfounded by that.

"Did you forget who I'm dating?" Penn asked. "Sashi taught me Japanese so we could have private conversations."

"You mean argue."

"Shut up."

"Wait..." the school girl said as she looked Penn. "I know you...you're Maverick from the Infinity League!"

The two heroes were shocked by that. They had assumed that had been flung to somewhere in the wayward past, but perhaps they were only sent back at a few weeks or months and that this was some weird Larping thing in Japan they had stumbled into.

"Uh, yes, yes I am," Penn confirmed, confused by that commented before asking. "Uh, hey, weird question: what year is it?"

"It's 1855," the girl answered.

"Riiiiight," Penn replied, not convinced. "And I guess that school girl uniforms are the trending fashion these days."

"It's kind of a long story," the school girl said. "Maybe it's best you come back to our camp and I'll explain everything."

"And you guys are who, exactly?" the ginger asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," the girl introduced. "And these are my friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha."

* * *

Gaz hated the sun. Hated it with a burning passions like the flames that danced across the very thing she loathed. So, imagine the goth's chagrin when she was sent to a period in time were the sun was in the forefront of it. It wasn't just the era that Gaz had ended up in that irritated her though, but also who she had ended up with. The Blue Ranger was by no means her first pick to be randomly partnered with on this mission, though, to be fair, she hated everyone equally. The Blue Ranger annoyed her due to the fact that he acted like an older version of her brother.

The pair had been sent to the Old West in order to locate this era's Chrono-Essence, but, much like Ford, the Power Ranger didn't want to dispute the timeline too much. Currently, the two heroes were overlooking a large town below them from a ridge as they, or better put, the Blue Ranger, tried to think of a plan.

"Looks like we've got no other choice," he said. "If we want to reach that Chrono-Essence, then we'll have to cross through that town."

"And you want to do that in your costume?" Gaz pointed out.

The Power Ranger was so dead-set on recovering the Chrono-Essence that he had forgotten that he was still in his suit, something that defiantly didn't fit in the current timeline he and Gaz were in. However, he was left with a dilemma: If he de-morphed in front of Gaz, then she would discover his secret identity.

"If you think I care what you look like under that helmet, I don't," Gaz spoke, as if she was voicing his thoughts. "Just de-morph already so we can get this over with."

While he was hesitant at first, the Blue Ranger de-morphed back into his civilian identity of Billy Cranston.

"Okay, here's the plan," he began. "We'll walk straight through town and go get the Chrono-Essence. I'd rather have you stay behind since you haven't been cleared for active duty by April yet, but something tells me that I'm gonna need some backup."

"Whatever," Gaz grumbled before casually adding. "We're being watched, by the way."

Before Billy could even fully react to that, the sound of multiple revolvers being cocked was heard being. The two turned around and saw five figures with their guns aimed directly on them, save for two who had a rapier and a bow and arrow pointed at them. The first was an African American dressed a typical cowboy uniform. The next was a man dressed in a blue shirt and black pants with a white hat and red scarf, but the biggest feature the two time-displaced heroes noticed was the black domino mask that covered the man's eyes. Standing beside him was a native american with war paint on. The next stranger was a Hispanic man dressed in an all black costume and not only was holding a sword, but also had a a whip strapped to his belt. Finally, there was a red haired woman with pale skin and deep green eyes dressed a black jacket, blue pants and had an eagle feather in her hair.

It took Billy a moment to finally piece together who these people were, but when he did, hw was in a total state of awe. Standing before him were Django Freeman, The Lone Ranger and his sidekick, Tonto, Zorro and Calamity Jane. The greatest heroes of the Old West. Billy had read about these noble protectors from the past in history books, and, now that he was standing before them, he felt like he was in the presence of legends. Gaz, however, felt like she was starting at a bunch of people who were only annoying her.

"Looks like we caught us some spies, boys," Jane said. "Tie 'em up. I wanna know what they know."

"Whoa now, we're not spies!" Billy attempted to reason. "We're just passing through."

"Maybe, maybe not," the woman replied. "We'll get this straightened out once we take you back to town."

Before Billy could further plead his case, Jane's allies had the pair's wrists bound and tied to their horses before being lead into the town. Billy had to find a way to get himself and Gaz out of this mess, or else they might be hanging from a tree very soon.

* * *

"Ugh, this stupid sand is getting in my hair!" Chloe whined as she tried to get out said sand in her hair. "And it's too hot!"

Doc tried his best to tune the blonde's complaints the best he good, but his patience only went so far. The medic and Miraculous holder had been walking through a a seemingly endless sea of sand, all the while sun beat down upon them with its intense heat. It also didn't help that Queen Bee kept complaining about everything. But Doc kept going, following the path that the radar was leading to the Chrono-Essence and hopefully not running into whoever or whatever existed in this timeline.

"Why can't Renet have brought us closer to that stupid Chrono junk?" Chloe stated. "Seriously, all this dry air is going to ruin my hair!"

"Well, the sooner we find it, the sooner we can get out of here" the G.I. Joe reminded her. "Until then, we just need to keep a low profile and try not to attract any attention to ourselves."

No sooner had Doc said that did a sudden arrow strike sand at the medic's feet. Before either hero could make sense of what was happening, they found themselves suddenly surrounded by a group of what appeared to be Egyptian warriors dressed in black robes. Unknown to the the two time-displaced heroes, they had been followed since their arrival in this time period. Judging by their dark clothing, Doc had to guess that these men were Medjai, the honor guard of the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt, which gave the medic a pretty good idea as to where he and Chloe had ended up in time wise.

"_Strangers!_" one of them stated in Egyptian. "_No doubt servants of Mirage and her wicked brood!_"

"What are they saying?" Chloe asked.

"My Egyptian is a bit rusty, but I don't think they like us," Doc replied.

"Well, tell them we're not the bad guys," Queen Bee demanded.

Doc raised his hands up and slowly approached the the Medjai as a way of showing he wasn't a threat to them.

"_We mean you no harm,_" he began in his best Egyptian. "_My friend and I are travelers form afar._"

"_You wear clothing of no traveler I've ever seen,_" one of the Medjai said. "_We will send you back to Morbia to tell your mistress of your failure to kill the Pharaoh!_"

The Medjai drew their swords and began to advance toward Doc and Chloe, who instinctively started to back up in response. They didn't want a fight with these men, but it didn't appear as though they would have a choice.

"_Stop!_" a voice commanded.

The Medjai immediately sheathed their blades and kneel down at the sound of the voice. It was then that a bronze-skinned man rode in on the scene on the back of a camel. He was dressed in white robes and a dark purple cloak, a sign of royalty. His hair was tall and spiky and an array of different colors and his eyes were violet. The man was adorned in gold jewelry, the most notable being the strange jewel that he wore around his necklace that was shaped like an upside down pyramid with an eye on it. It was no doubt to Doc and Queen Bee that this was the Pharaoh.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" he demanded from his guards. "Y_ou attack two lost travelers who have done nothing wrong?_"

"_Forgive us, Lord Atem,_" one of Medjai apologized. "_These are dangerous times. We feared that they were servants of Mirage sent to kill you._"

It was then that the pharaoh noticed Queen Bee and gasped in surprise. He rode up to her before dismounting from his camel and kneeling before Chloe. The daughter of the mayor of Paris, of course, only had her ego inflated further by this gesture by the ruler of the ancient kingdom.

"_It is an honor to meet another wielder of a Miraculous,_" Atem said.

"I don't know what your saying, but it must be how how amazing I am!" Chloe said.

"You're not too far off, sadly," Doc confirmed before speaking to the pharaoh. "_My lord, I, uh, am Queen Bee's interpreter. I speak for her since she cannot._"

"_You are her servant then?_" Atem asked.

"_Her doctor,_" the Joe confirmed, obviously not liking the idea of being called a servant to a white person. "_We are trying to reach a...village, on the other side of the desert. We did not mean to trespass in your lands._"

"_You have no need to apologize, for you have given no offense,_" the king assured. "_But I must insist that you must join me and my company and return to my palace. It will be dark soon, and Mirage's creatures shall be out in full force._"

"_My lord, who is this Mirage you speak of?_" the medic inquired.

"_She is the mother of all evil,_" Atem answered. "_Her children and her acolytes are a plague upon these lands. They roam the country destroying everything in their path. My family has done everything in our power to stop her, but we can only keep her bay at best. That's why my men and I were out here, to slay any creature she had summoned to attack my kingdom._"

Just then, the group heard the sound of winds whirling off in the distance. They turned to see a massive sandstorm forming in distance, but the sand that was rising with the wind was black as night. A pair of bright green, cat-like eyes formed in in the wall of black sand, which was followed by a sinister cackle.

"_We must go,_" Atem said. "_She is coming._"

* * *

Chun-Li's vision was blurry as she tried to stand back to her feet after the devastating blow she had taken. But, before she could, a lightning fast fist struck her across her cheek and knocked her back to her the floor of the bar she and Jet Jaguar had ended up in when they were spat out by the time vortex. From the brief glimpse of the calendar on the wall in the bar before they were attacked, the Interpol agent saw that they had been sent to the year 1973, but the moment they arrived, Chun-Li and her robotic partner fell under attack by a force neither of them were prepared for. It was fast, powerful and took them both by surprise. It kicked Jet Jaguar out of the window with the force of a speeding truck. Chun-Li didn't know how badly her teammate was damaged from the hit, but he hadn't returned yet, so she assumed the worst.

She had tried to fight the assailant alone, but his movements were just as fast, if not faster, than her kicks. Every attack she made, her opponent easily countered, as if he was reading her movements. Every punch she took from her attacker felt like she was being struck by a stone, leaving her bloody and bruised the more she fought this enemy. What shocked Chun-Li the most about this foe she faced was that he was meant to be a hero. One that was highly regarded among the superhuman community, but something had made this great man into a killer.

His name was Colonel Steve Austin: The Bionic Man.

And right now, he was trying to kill her.

* * *

"So, where did we end up?" Mikey asked. "Or should I say when?"

After stepping out of the time vortex, Mikey and Ulrich found themselves in a place somewhere familiar. Yet at the same time, it wasn't. It was clearly New York, but it was vastly different from the one they knew of. The towers were much taller and more brightly colored than before, almost if they were built by hands not of mortal men. Some of the buildings didn't even look like they were from Earth, but from the likes of Homeworld and even some from some sort of a future version of Mewni. It didn't take long for the two heroes to figure out that they hadn't been sent the past, but the future.

"Holy shit..." was all Ulrich could say at the sight before him.

"You can say that again," the Ninja Turtle said, who was now looking at something standing behind him.

Ulrich turned around to see what the mutant was looking at and saw a large, half-oval shaped building standing there. But it wasn't just the building that surprised them, but the words that were inscribed on the front of it: The Hall of Infinity.

"Whoa..." the two heroes said in unison.

Just then, the front doors of the Hall of Infinity opened up to reveal several costumed individuals run out of it. Most of the newcomers were teenagers much like Ulrich and Mikey were, but there were some who were full grown adults. Among the younger heroes were a boy dressed in the Norrisville Ninja's costume, only his suit was adorned with a brown scarf and sash instead of red like the Ninja before him and had a pair fox like ears atop his head. The next was a brown-skinned girl with long pink hair and dressed uniform similar to Connie's training uniform and was even holding Connie's sword in her hands. Following that was Ladybug, or at least this timeline's Ladybug, for this one had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and had bright green eyes. The next was a red-haired boy with Asian features dressed in a yellow and black ninja costume with a katana strapped to his hip. Another newcomer was a boy dressed in a black coat, blue pants and wool beanie atop his head.

Among the young heroes, three adults were among the group as well, all of whom Mikey and Ulrich recognized almost instantly. Despite looking like he was in late 30's, the red star with a star at the center of one's uniform was a dead giveaway for an older Steven, who clearly had some muscle to him. The next one Ulrich and Mikey recognized as Sailor Chibi Moon, who now looked like the spitting image of Sailor Moon, thought she still had her pink hair. Finally, there, wearing a combat suit, was a much older Penn Zero.

"You're late," the future Penn greeted. "You guys should've been here ten minutes ago. I guess Renet's calculations were off."

"Penn?" Ulrich asked in confusion.

"Long time no see, huh?" the older version of their friend replied with a laugh. "Sorry, little bit of time humor."

"It's good to see you guys again," the older Steven said. "Though to be fair, I saw you, well, the future you, yesterday."

"So, these are the past versions of Michelangelo and the Swordsman?" the boy dressed in yellow noted. "Not impressed."

"Be nice, Jack," Penn told the boy.

"Of course, apologies, father," the boy named Jack replied.

"Father?!" Ulrich and Mikey cried out in unison.

"Boys, meet my son, or in your case, future son, Jack," the future Penn introduced.

"Greetings," Jack said with a bow.

"Gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you, or are going to, get Sashi pregnant," Ulrich noted.

"Heh-heh, what can I say? She's the only woman who can stand me," Penn admitted with a small laugh. "Jack takes more after his mom than me though, but he did get my good looks."

"I wish you would stop using my public identity, father," Jack commented before addressing the two heroes of his past. "My codename is Scorpion, in honor of the man who-"

"Ah, ah, you know the rules, son," Penn quickly advised. "No spoilers about the future,"

"Well, if you can't tell us about the future, can you at least tell us who you new dudes are?" Mikey inquired.

"Since we're introducing kids, this I mine," Steven spoke up before gesturing to the pink haired girl. "This is mine and Connie's daughter, Rose."

"It's nice to meet you both," Rose greeted. "Well, this version of you anyway."

"Mr. Zero said we can't tell our real names, but we can at least tell you who we are," the new Ladybug chimed in. "As you can guess, I'm Ladybug. Well, the new one, at least. My parents are the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"I'm the new Ninja," the Ninja spoke up. "I'm the son of the Ninja and Rena Rouge."

"Ian Pines," the boy in the black coat said simply. "I don' have a codename or anything, and I could care less if you know who I am. You can guess who my parents are."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Ulrich asked the future Penn. "What happened to 'not spoiling the future?'"

"Because you two told me, Steven and Chibi Moon to meet you here and let us tell you this stuff," Penn explained, before noting the pair's confused expressions. "I know, I know, time travel. It's confusing. Just roll with it."

Just then, the doors to the Hall of Infinity opened again to reveal another teen. This newcomer was dressed in a costume similar to Ulrich's back when he first went to Lyoko. In fact, he looked quite similar to Ulrich himself, only his hair was black instead of brown and was a few inches shorter than he was. When Ulrich and the boy locked eyes with one another, they instantly knew what they were to each other, but then the boy said the word that Ulrich dreaded he would say.

"Dad?"


	3. Jet Jaguar vs The Bionic Man

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of the properties you will see here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Infinity League: No Road Home

Chapter 3: Jet Jaguar vs The Bionic Man

* * *

Chun-Li could taste the blood in her mouth as Colonel Austin's fist collided with the side of her face. The Interpol agent hadn't been struck by such a blow since her battle with Bison. As Chun-Li fell to the ground, she suddenly felt a cold hand wrap around her throat before lifting her off the floor. It made no sense to the agent, from the files she read about Steve Austin, he was a patriot and dedicated solider to his country, so why was he attacking her? Chun-Li tried to struggle free from the Bionic Man's grip, but it was impossible. the martial arts expert had fought her fair share of robots, but Austin was a completely different opponent than the ones she had ever faced. It was almost as if he was reading her movements whenever she attacked. She still hadn't seen Jet Jaguar since he had been kicked out of the building, and she was starting to fear the worst now, not just for the android's sake, but for her own if she didn't receive help soon.

"W-why?" she managed to rasp out. "Why are you doing this?"

It was then that Steve Austin did something she didn't expect him to do: He gave her a dark smile.

"Savanti sends his regards," he said in a sinister tone.

At that moment, it all made sense to Chun-Li. Savanti had managed to arrive at this point in time before they could make it and had somehow reprogrammed Steve to serve him and take out anyone Renet would send to keep them from getting his hands on Time Baby's Chrono-Essence. Steve raised his fist again, ready to finish this battle, but before he could so, a hand suddenly reached out and stopped it from making contact with the Interpol agent's face. It was Jet Jaguar, fully recovered and ready to take on the reprogrammed cyborg with a renewed vigor. The android forced Steve to release his hold on Chun-Li before delivering a punch to the Bionic Man's chest that sent him flying backward into a wall. Steve quickly recovered from the hit and shrugged it off before lunging at the robot, who also charged toward him. The two machine men collided into one another a mass of metal. They each took hold of one another's hands as the struggled to try to outmatch each other in terms of strength.

Caught in a deadlock, Jet Jaguar suddenly headbutted the Six Million Dollar Man, making him falter in his side of the deadlock just long enough for the android to throw the reprogrammed cyborg across the bar before landing on the floor. Austin quickly got back to his feet before reaching out and ripping one of the barstools out of the ground just as the Japanese android began to march toward him. Jet Jaguar threw a punch that the Colonel avoided and smashed the barstool across the robot's face, making him stumble back from the force of the impact. Keeping up the attack, Austin threw several fast but powerful blows at Jet Jaguar's face and body. The android's skin was designed to take blows from the likes of even Godzilla, but the speed and fury of the punches were knocking the advanced machine off balance.

With Jet Jaguar stunned, Steve unleashed a devastating upper-cut that struck the future robot's chin with force of a charging elephant that sent his opponent tipping backward and falling flat on his back, all the while letting out a cry of pain as he did. Colonel Austin then brought his foot down upon the android, who luckily managed to catch it before it could crush his face. With all his strength, Jet Jaguar pulled the other machine down to the ground, thereby giving him enough time to get back to his feet. Still holding to his leg, Jet Jaguar began to spin the Six Million Dollar Man around the bar, smashing him into tables, walls and other objects before throwing him out of a nearby window at the front of the bar. The time-traveling robot smashed his way outside through one of the walls as he gave chase to his adversary, but when he stepped outside, Steve Austin was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a blur dashed past the size-changing android, striking him across the face as it did. As Jet Jaguar tried to regain his balance from the blow, the blur of Colonel Austin zipped by again, delivering another punch, this time to the machine's torso before making another pass and striking him again in the face. However, when the Bionic Man made another pass, Jet Jaguar grabbed his fist, thus stopping him dead in his tracks as he did. The android then pulled his enemy around and slammed him face-first into the wall of the bar and repeated the process until Steve managed to elbow Jet Jaguar in the chest, forcing him to let go in the process.

As the two machine men continued their battle, Chun-Li slowly staggered back to her feet. She could see Jet Jaguar and Austin trade blows and knew that she had to aide her teammate, but after Steven had ambushed her and Jet Jaguar earlier, she had been weakened from the fight. However, she had to help the android and break Savanti's hold on Colonel Austin. So, gathering all her remaining strength, she rushed toward the battle, ready to put an end to this madness. While Jet Jaguar distracted the Bionic Man with their fight, Chun-Li ran up behind the Six Million Man before launching a flying kick to his back and sent him stumbling face-first into Jet Jaguar's fist. Keeping him off balance, the Interpol agent unleashed a flurry of lightning-fast kicks that delivered several blows kept Austin off-balance.

"Kikoken!" Chun-Li cried as she launched an energy blast that sent the cyborg flying backward.

The blast sent Austin flying into a nearby tree, knocking a chunk out of it upon impact. However, the blast did little to slow the Six Million Dollar Man, who got back to his face the two time-displaced heroes with rage in his eyes. Both Chun-Li and Jet Jaguar understood that Colonel Austin wasn't in control of his actions, so they had to pull their punches. However, in his current state, Steve didn't share that same sentiment. In a split second, the cyborg sprinted toward the duo. Chun-Li attempted to fire another energy blast at him, but Austin grabbed her wrists and twisted them, nearly breaking both her arms had not Jet Jaguar stepped in and punched Austin off her person.

"You think two against one is going to help you?" Colonel Austin asked.

"Please, Colonel Austin, you have to fight Savanti's control over you!" Chun-Li pleaded. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"That was your first mistake," the Bionic Man replied. "And your last."

In the blink of an eye, Steve sprinted forward again, this time catching Chun-li off guard and karate chopping her in the throat, knocking her off-balance long enough to punch in the face with the force of a truck, bringing her to her feet in the process. Before she could pick herself off of the ground, Steve kicked her into the wall of the bar they had been fighting. Before he could do any more damage to her, Jet Jaguar lunged forward and tackled the cyborg to the ground. The android then began to punch his mind-controlled enemy's face repeatedly, knocking his head further into the dirt with every blow. But before long, Colonel Austin broke free by reaching up and taking hold of Jet Jaguar before pulling himself up to bang his head against the android's forcing him to stumble backward.

Austin shot back up with a roundhouse that cracked Jet Jaguar across the jaw, further beating back the android. In an act of defense, Jet Jaguar threw a punch to the Six Million Dollar Man's stomach before following up with another punch to machine man's face with a force that would've broken a normal man's skull like glass. But Steve Austin was by no means a normal man, and he was about to show it. Austin returned the attacks on his person in kind by unleashing a storm of lightning-fast punches with the speed of a machine gun. Jet Jaguar could barley block the onslaught and was being forced back from the attack. The android didn't want to seriously harm the cyborg out of fear of what that it would seriously damage not only the mind-controlled hero but the timeline as well. But with every punch the android took, he was running out of options.

So, despite knowing that what he was about to do was dangerous to the timestream, Jet Jaguar began to grow in height before the clearly stunned Steve Austin. The time-traveling robot didn't grow to his full height, only growing to 20 feet in size. Once he reached his desired height, Jet Jaguar then raised his foot over his now tiny opponent before bringing it down upon the Six Million Dollar Man. Refusing to be defeated so easily, Austin raised his hands upwards in order to catch the oncoming foot, stopping the giant's attack, at least for the moment. Though he was surprised that the cyborg was able to hold him back, the android increased his size by ten feet, thereby increasing his weight and strength in the process. Because of this, Colonel Austin was unable to hold back Jet Jaguar's foot any longer and was stomped into the ground by the size-changing robot.

Jet Jaguar moved his foot away from his opponent, hoping he hadn't just murdered the hero from the past. Thankfully, Steve Austin was alive, though he looked a little worse for wear. Even from his height, Jet Jaguar could see a look of malice on Austin's face as he tried to stand back to his feet. Seeing that he could take his massive hits fairly well, the time-traveling robot kneeled down so he could bring his fist down on his rival, punching him further into the ground with the titanic blow. He punched him further into the dirt with two more powerful blows and sank him further into the earth. After moving his hand away, he saw that the Bionic Man was finally knocked unconscious. Seeing that he was the victor, Jet Jaguar returned to his normal height and went to Chun-Li's side to make she that she was ok.

"I'm alright, Jet," the martial artist assured as he helped her up.

She then looked over to the first-shaped crater that Colonel Austin had been beaten into.

"Is he...dead?" she asked, scared to find out the answer.

Jet Jaguar made his way over to the cater he left Steve Austin in. After looking him over, the android gave the Interpol agent a thumbs up, an indication that the Bionic Man was still alive. Chun-Li let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they hadn't murdered one of the modern era's first superhumans. Suddenly, Jet Jaguar backed away from the crater, getting back into a fighting stance as he did. Though confused at first, Chun-Li soon discovered as to why her teammate had such a strange reaction. It was Colonel Austin, slowly climbing out of the crater and approaching the duo. Also fearing that they may have to keep fighting, Chun-Li readied herself for another round. However, rather than throw a punch, the Bionic Man instead raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Whoa, easy!" the cyborg said. "I surrender!"

Still keeping their guard up out of fear of this all being a trap, Chun-Li slowly raised her fists, to which her teammate did the same. The Six Million Dollar approached the duo with his hands still raised, a clear sign that he was free of Savanti's hold on him.

"Can somebody tell me why I feel like I just had a freight train dropped on my head?" Steve asked the others. "And for that matter, who are you people anyway?"

"It's...kind of a long story" Chun-Li admitted. "Are you sure you're ok?

"Whatever your friend hit me with must have knocked out whatever was controlling me," Steve answered. "Painfully, I might add."

"What's the last thing you remember, Colonel Austin?" the martial artist inquired.

"The last thing I remember I was on a mission in Canada," Steve began. "I was trying to save the Prime Minister from some agents from Spectre, but after I saved him, everything went black. Next thing I know, I'm here, waking up with a serious headache and left in the middle of nowhere."

It was then that he noticed Jet Jaguar.

"So, this is Dr. Ibuki's robot, huh?" Steve mentioned. "Our intel said that it wasn't going to be complete until later this year. Is this a prototype or something?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, Colonel" Chun-Li refused. "But does the name Savanti mean anything?"

"No, I can't say it does," the cyborg replied. "Should it?"

"Yes, it should," came a sudden voice.

The three heroes turned around to see a large, yellow-skinned, demon-like creature standing before them. This was no doubt Savanti Romero, the renegade time master who had previously put the Bionic Man under his control. In his hand was a helix-shaped objected that had hourglass-shaped strands of DNA that shined bright gold as it slowly spun in his hand. It was time baby's Chrono-Essence, and now it was in the possession of the very person the heroes from the future were trying to stop.

"Thank you for being the perfect distraction, Colonel," Savanti thanked darkly. "It gave me the time I needed to find my prize."

"Gonna take a wild guess and say that this the joker who we're talking about," the Six Million Dollar Man surmised as he took a fighting stance. "Wanna tell me why he looks like...that?"

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you," Chun-Li answered, as she and Jet Jaguar prepared for a fight.

"As much as I would enjoy pummeling you all into a bloody pulp, I have a destiny to attain," the rouge time master said.

The three heroes prepared to rush the time-traveling villain. But before they could take a single step, Savanti absorbed the Chrono-Essence. With a single snap of his fingers, he stopped the trio in their place. With the trio immobilized, Savanti opened a time door and stepped through it before closing it behind him. Once he was gone, his invisible hold on the heroes vanished, allowing them to move once again. Chun-Li was stunned and horrified by what she just witnessed. If absorbing only one piece of Time Baby's remains could increase the rouge time master's power like that, then who knows what he would be capable of when he found the rest of the Chrono-Essence?

"Okay, lady, you're going to tell me what's going on right now or I'm taking you both my superiors!" Steve demanded.

Jet Jaguar put himself between his teammate and the machine man, thinking that another fight was about to occur. However, the Interpol agent gently put her hand on his shoulder in order to get him to stand down before stepping in front of the cyborg.

"The truth is, Colonel...we're from the future," she began. "My name is Chun-Li, and this IS Dr. Ibuki's robot, only he too is from the same future I am from. We, along with members of the team we're apart of, were sent back in time to stop Savanti from finding the remains of a powerful being that have been scattered across time."

"I see..." Austin said, trying to take in everything he heard. "Well...having been the only person to meet Bigfoot, I'm willing to believe anything."

"Thank you, Colonel," the time-traveler replied before getting a call "Excuse me for a moment, please."

Chun-Li then stepped away in order to answer the special communicator that Renet had given the team members before they departed into the timestream. The communicator created a blue holo-image of the time master for Chun-Li to speak to.

"Chun-Li, I just detected one of the pieces of the Chrono-Essence is gone," she began. "What happened?"

"Savanti stole it from us," the martial artist answered. "I'm sorry, Renet, but we failed."

"It's alright," Renet assured her "The others are still looking. We haven't lost this fight yet. I'll bring you two back to the present."

"Can't you send us to help one of the other teams?" the Interpol agent inquired.

"It's already too risky to have you all throughout the timestream as it is," the time master said. "Bringing more of you together could potentially further damage the timeline. It's better that I bring you back here and keep you on standby in case of an emergency."

"Understood, we'll return as soon as you open a door for us," the time-displaced hero acknowledged before ending her transmission.

No sooner had she ended her call did a time door open for the two heroes from the future.

"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do?" Steve pointed out.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come with us. It might damage the timeline," Chun-Li denied. "But I swear that we'll make Savanti pay for what he did to you."

"Alright..." the Bionic Man conceded. "Just punch that bastard once for me,"

Chun-Li nodded before she and Jet Jaguar stepped through the portal to their future, leaving Steve alone. No sooner had the two heroes left, however, did the Six Million Dollar Man get a call from his boss, Oscar Goldman, on his own communicator.

"Go ahead, Oscar," he allowed.

"Steve? Oh, Thank God!" Oscar said on the other end of the line. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"It's kinda hard to explain, but I'll tell you everything once I'm back at HQ," Austin assured. "Just try to keep an open mind about it, okay?"


End file.
